Indecent Proposal
by tarynla
Summary: Jacob and Bella are perfectly in love, but when the bank tries to repossess their house, the only logical thing to do is to get more money. What happens when Isabella meets Billionaire Edward Cullen in their quest for fortune?
1. Chapter 1

My summer with Edward Cullen. I can't even explain it in one word or less. Maybe mind boggling? Eye opening? Life changing? Maybe all three.

Well, before I tell you the story of the summer I need to tell you the story of my life before Edward. Just because my life was changed in such a drastic way doesn't mean that I wasn't happy before. Or that my life wasn't amazing. It was.

I call this segment **LBE.** Get it? **L**ife **B**efore **E**dward. Not important...

**LBE**

**

* * *

**

My life before Edward was that of a fairy tale. Or maybe the life after proved to be the fairy tale part...or maybe it all came together to fuse into one huge fairy tale. But that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you hear the whole story.

When I was in highschool my best friend, Rachel, and I were relishing in our new found glory. Later curfew, hormones, and Rachel's brother's new license and car. He acted like our taxi service and was happy too drive us anywhere we wanted to be. Jacob Black was my first love, first kiss, first...everything. We went to college together and eventually got married. We were happy. Jacob became an architect and I was a highschool literature teacher. Jacob had always dreamed of making his dream house. He spent his whole life savings on it. And mine. It still wasn't enough.

* * *

"What do you mean their repossessing our house? We haven't even finished building it!" Jacob shouted at our friend, and lawyer, Seth.

"I didn't say they were, Jake, chill. You're endanger of having it repossessed." Seth stated calmly, "You're six months behind in your payments. Can you blame the bank for doing this?"

I held my head in my hands. "Seth, you're our best friend. How do we fix this?"

Seth came around his desk and put his hand on my shoulder. "Isabella, you can't. Unless you come up with 15,000 dollars by the end of the month."

I started sobbing into my husbands arms. "Jake, even if I take detention shifts at the highschool we can't come up with that amount of money by the end of the month!"

Jacob held me in his arms and let me cry. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I did partially blame him. What a stupid dream to have loss your whole life over! A house! This is the cause of all this. A freaking house!

"Isabella, shhh. It's ok. We'll figure something out." Jacob ran his fingers through my hair.

I picked up my tear stained face. "How, Jacob? We have no freaking idea on how to fix this."

Seth chimed in, "You could always invest in the lottery."

I glared at Seth and was about to tell him where he could take his advice when Jacob jumped up. "That's it!"

Seth and I both were taken aback at the sudden hope in his tone.

"Jake, I was just joking... you can't really expect to when the lottery." Seth tried to reason with my husband.

Jake started shaking his head at Seth. "No, I know! I have an even better plan."

I spoke up, "Jacob, we can't invest anything. We don't have anything!"

"I'm not talking about investing!" Jacob told me excitedly.

"Then what are you talking about?" Seth and I said at once.

Jacob smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Vegas."

* * *

"Holy shit! IZ! We just one 5,000 dollars!" Jacob shouted through the cheers from the people around us.

I nodded at the table warily. "Ok, can we go back upstairs? I'm tired. It's past 3 a.m."

Jacob smiled and spun me around and kissed me. "Yes, and then we can have hot and dirty sex on top of our money." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Of course. I'll meet you up in the room in a few minutes. I want to check out a shop first." I kissed him briefly and touched his short black hair. "I love you," I said.

His eyes warmed and he grabbed my hand. "I love you too, Iz."

I watched him go and then walked into the Valentino dress shop that was on my left. I smiled when I saw all the beautiful dresses.

As I was going through some of the racks, I turned around when I heard a bunch of voices behind me.

I felt my eyes widen at the most beautiful man I have ever seen in a tuxedo.

He had light brown hair with the most chiseled face I have ever seen on a man. I saw his eyes flash to me, and I quickly flushed and turned away from him.

I walked to the other side of the store to look at a dress I saw. "Oh." I sighed as I touched the fabric. I held it up to me and twirled side to side with it. It was goregous.

I looked down at the price tag and I felt my face shut down. 5,000 dollars for a freaking dress?

I sighed and put it back on the shelf.

"That looked amazing on you. You should buy it."

I twirled around and gasped in surprise as the beautiful man talked to me. "Oh, well, I can't afford it."

His green eyes twinkled as he drank me in, "Then, I'll get it for you. It's worth it to see such delight on a such a beautiful face."

I blushed and looked down. "Well, thanks, but no."

I started walking to the door and I looked behind me to see what he was doing, and he was no longer there. Did I imagine the whole thing? It was like he was a ghost. Or maybe he was my fairy god mother. I giggled at the thought. Yes, definetly my fairy god mother.

I went up the elevator and went to our room. I found Jacob asleep on the bed with just his boxers on. I instantlly felt regret. I was in there talking to another man, while my husband sat here waiting for me. I crawled into bed next to him trying not to wake him up, but failing miserably when he jolted awake.

"Sorry, baby. But I think I'm to tired for any foreplay tonight." He snuggled up closer to me and i felt all the guilt wash away. I could never love a more perfect man. I curled up next to him and sighed when his hot skin was against mine. This was home.

* * *

"Whoa who's that?"

"Man, look at those chips he's playing with! They cost 10,000 a piece!"

"Man he keeps losing 'em too! I would've just taken my money and have left by now!"

Jacob and I reached a crowd over by the blackjack table. I tried to crane my neck and look, but the people in front of me were too tall. I looked at Jacob and saw he was taller than the people in front of us. "Who is it, Jake? Donald Trump?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I've never seen this guy before. He looks sharp though. He definetly has money."

Then there was a break in the crowd and I felt my body go stiff. It was the same man in the dress shop! I saw him look up at me and I turned away and looked at Jacob. "What's his name?"

Jacob looked around and asked some guy next to us. "Hey, what's this guys name?"

The guy looked at us like we were aliens, "Dude, that's Edward Cullen. Of Cullen Enterprises? The biggest billionaire in North America?"

I nodded thoughtfully and looked back towards Edward Cullen. He was no longer at the table. He was standing next to me.

He brought his hand out to shake Jacob's. "Hi, I'm Edward. Do you mind if I can take your girlfriend for a good luck charm?"

Jacob shook his hand and smiled, "This is my wife. You'll have to ask her though. I can't speak for her."

Edward nodded, "Ok. Exuse me, Miss. But would you please accompany me to the table?"

I looked at Jacob warily. He nodded for me to go, "Might as well. You'll get to see how the big boys play."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, I'll go." I told Edward.

He held out his arm for me and I took it gingerly.

We sat down and he asked me, "Do you know how to play BlackJack?"

"Yes." I answered him.

He smiled a radiant smile, "Good, because I have no idea what I'm doing."

I nodded and looked at his cards. He had a perfect 21.

I looked slyly at him and flipped over his cards. "Blackjack." I told the dealer.

All the people at the table groaned and shot me dirty looks. The dealer pushed over a huge pile of chips over to Edward.

Told a waiter to his right, 'Add this to my Casino tab please. And I would like one over at the table over there."

The waiter nodded and called someone over the telephone.

I looked at Edward. "One what?"

He smiled. "One million."

I shot out of my chair. "You're going to gamble with one million dollars? That's outrageous!"

He leveled his gaze at me, "Dear, when you have as much money as I have, one million isn't even a sliver on top."

I shook my head and started to rise from the table. "I can't take a part of this."

He grabbed my wrist. "Well, you could walk up and leave like you're doing know, but if I lose my million then you're going to feel guilty. But if you come with me and kiss my dice and I win, you'll feel triumphant."

I grabbed my wrist away from him. "You think you know people just because you have money?"

He shook his head at me, "No, dear. I know I know people. Not just because I have money."

I snorted in disgust.

He seemed to realize that I was still going to leave. "Look, just kiss my dice and walk away. I meant it when I said you were good luck."

I stared long and hard at him. "Fine, but that's it. I'm not throwing the dice."

He nodded his head and led me to the table. He placed a sliver chip on the seven and told the dealer, "One million on seven."

The dealer nodded and rolled the dice towards me. Edward waited as I choose two dice and kissed them. I handed them over and watched as he kissed the exact same spot I had.

He threw the dice and I held my breath as they tumbled across the table. I closed my eyes as they stopped. Everyone started cheering and hollering so I opened them back up.

5 and 2.

He got a seven. The lucky bastard got a seven! I jumped and turned to him. "You got it!"

He smiled and said , "All because of your kiss."

I blushed and shoved away from the table. "Well, I better be going back to my husband."

"Right." he said.

"Nice meeting you, Edward." I told him sincerely.

"You, too, Isabella."

I walked back trying to find Jacob when I stopped dead in my tracks. I never told him my name. I turned towards the table to ask him how he knew my name, but he was no longer there.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. As you noticed it has a bit of a theme to it. If you have ever seen Indecent Propsal with Demi Moore, I apologize, but this isn't going to be the same story.**

**Well, one that note, Thanks for reading again!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	2. Chapter 2

This is where things changed. So I'll give this part of the story, **WTSCABOE**. Let's see if you can figure this one out. Drum roll please...

**W**here **T**hings **S**tarted **C**hanging **A**ll **B**ecause **O**f **E**dward.

Wasn't expecting that, were you? And if you were, eff you.

Anyways, things started to getgood and we won more than we thought we ever would. We had a total of about 10,000 dollars. But then things started to go bad for Jacob. He started losing money instead of winning it. We had planned that if we started losing we wouldn't spend all of it. We would stop once we got down to 5,000. But Jacob started to doubt his decision and some things don't always go as planned.

* * *

"Ok, we have 5,500 left. We can gamble with the 500$ or leave with this." Jacob said as we munched on some fries at a diner.

I thought about it, "Jacob, if you really trust in your ablility to gamble, then go for it. I trust you."

He ran his hand over his face. "Iz, you can't say that. What if I lose?"

I hated seeing him distressed so I tried to comfort him. "Then, you lose. We'll just have to deal with it in any way possible."

He banged his fist on the table making the plate of fries jump, "Damn it, Isabella. Then, we'll lose the house!"

I turned my face away from him. _He was just angry that we could lose our future home together, that's it. _"You know, sometimes you act like the house is the only good thing in your life."

I felt a hand tugging my chin over to look at him. I looked at his face which looked pained. "Isabella Marie Swan Black, don't you ever think or say that. You know it doesn't matter as long as I have you. I just want us to live in a place that I built from the bottom of my heart. Which you own."

I rolled my eyes and tugged my chin from him, "Nice save, Mr. Suave."

He grinned and tugged the end of my pony tail and replied, "Thanks."

I threw a fry at him and laughed when it landed in a grease pool on his pants. I sighed, wishing we could stay in this innocent moment, "Look, we need to figure out what we're going to do."

He stared at the table for a few seconds and then slowly started dragging a quarter back. He picked it up and looked at both sides. He looked over at me with his eyebrows raised.

I looked at him questionally and then realization dawned on me. "No, Jacob. You have to be kidding me. We're not going to flip on it."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the quarter he held in his hand. "Well, I mean it's not like you're going to decide. Or that I am. It's up to fate."

I shook my head, "You're mentally insane."

He smiled, "You love me for it."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Go ahead. Flip the quarter and decide our future."

He nodded and placed the quarter on his thumb ready to be flicked.

"Heads: we go for it. All or nothing. Tails: we pack up everything and go home." Jacob told me as I stared at the quarter.

He flipped the quarter and I bit my lip as the quarter crashed down onto the table. I felt my throat close as I stared down at the coin.

* * *

"I can't look. I can't look. I can't look." I chanted as I squeezed my eyes shut. Here we are. Ready to lose everything.

Jacob was trying to win Roulette, which is basically the wheel that spins with the ball that lands in a number and a color. Only two colors to pick from. Red and Black.

"Ok," Jacob sighed as he shoved our 5,000 dollars onto the red. The dealer looked at us and nodded. He spun the wheel and threw the ball in.

"Wait!" Jacob shouted as he switched the color to black. He looked indecisive and was about to move it back to red when the dealer shouted out, "No more bets!"

I clutched onto Jacobs hand and watched the little ping-pong ball fly around the wheel. Red...black...red...black...red...black...

I closed my eyes in defeat as the ball stopped on red. I literally felt my heart plummet down into my stomach. I yanked my hand away from Jacob's and ran away from the table towards the elevators. I tore through the hallway and felt my eyes tearing up. I didn't stop when I ran into people and and barely had enough time to stop when I came infront of the elevators gasping for breath. I pushed the elevator button over and over again watching the floor lights lighting up slowly. I watched until I couldn't see anymore and felt the tears hit my cheeks. I hung my head down and pulled in a shaky breath.

When the doors opened, I walked in and turned to face the lobby where I just came from. I was surprised when I was met with a familiar person, huffing for breath.

* * *

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW **

I felt my eyes drooping as the executive director of Hale enterprises drone on about the finance stability his company would bring mine if we were to do my latest project with his company. I'm so glad that the Casino let us have this meeting in thier office room.

"And to top it all off, if you work with my company, any problems that come up while we are doing the project; my company will take full responsibility." Jasper Hale concluded.

I calmly got up and hit his shoulder with my palm. "Well, I think that I can't refuse that offer."

His eyes beamed and he chuckled, "You sure you're not biased, Mr. Cullen?" He raised his hand out and shook mine, sealing the deal.

I shook my head, "No, Mr. Hale. I'm definetly not biased. You have a very good structured company. I'm excited to work with you."

He laughed, "Well, I sure hope so. It only took me 4 years to build it up."

I smiled and walked to the door. I turned back and told him, "Tell my sister that I'm going to be late to her yacht party."

He groaned and glared at me. "Come on! Alice is going to kill me! You can't be late! It's a party for you."

I shrugged and turned back towards the door. "Throwing a party because I turned 30 yesterday doesn't make up the fact that I'm going to be late." I shouted over my shoulder.

I shut the door on the curses Jasper was throwing at me. I smiled knowing that he was now dialing the phone to my sister and dealing with her. I would hate to be in the way of Alice's wrath. I only like causing it.

I was smiling to myself when I saw the girl from the night before run past me with tears in her eyes. Her hair was blowing out behind her in waves as she sprinted into the hallway. I followed her confusing myself. I ran after her to the elevator where she started, furiously, punching in the button. I was breathing hard after the short run and thought to myself, 'Man, I need to run more often.'

I saw her hang her head as she walked into the now opened, empty elevator. She turned around, hit a button, and looked at me with her tear stained face and I immediately walked into the elevator with her.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked hurriedly. She tried to walk out, but the elevator doors closed to quickly. She glared at the door like she wanted to forcefully open it with her bare hands.

She turned away from me and wiped her cheeks. I was waiting for her makeup to start smearing everywhere, but when I looked closer I realzied she wasn't wearing any. She's was naturally beautiful. Hmm.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me," I gave a shrugg like I didn't car what she thought, "But, whatever you have to say will get an unbiased opinion from me."

She looked at me quickly and darted her eyes away. She crossed her arms awkwardly. "My husband just scrambled away the money we were going to settle our debt with. We're now going to lose the house, possibly our car, and it's going to lower my credit score. All because of his fucking dream."

She brought her hand up to her mouth and shot me a look, "Look, I'm not trying to sound hateful towards my husband, but it was a selfish thing to do. I love him, but he isn't very smart sometimes."

I looked at her with a nuetral expression. This was the last thing I wanted to talk with her about. Money and her husband. "Do you think you can get a loan from the bank?"

She snorted and rubbed her forehead, "Yeah possibly, if they weren't the ones trying to repossess the house."

I looked down. This was never a problem with my family or I. We always had more than enough money to get by. I had no idea what to do to get this girl to a more happier place. Wait a minute...

* * *

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I can't believe that the words just poured out of my mouth like that infront of a man I barely knew. No, a man I didn't even know. God, this is embarrassing. When in the world was this elevator door going to open? Ahh, ok. Here it is. I was about to tell him to forget everything when he spoke up.

"Hey, you wanna go to a party tonight? I know that it won't make your troubles go away, but it might make you forget for a while." Edward asked me, the elevator doors closing.

I felt my face go into shock, "Whoa, what?"

He shrugged and threw his hand into his hair, "My sister's throwing this huge party." he smirked and lowered his hands, "It's kind of this charity thing. I need to bring a date. We don't have to go as dates, but I'd really like it if you saved me from my mother and sister trying to set me up."

I smiled. It was such a cute thing to ask someone. It sounded innocent enough, but it still surprised me whenever I agreed. "Sure, but I have nothing to wear."

A twinkle came into his eyes as he replied with, "Oh, I'm sure you will find something." He pushed a button and the elevator doors opened back up to my floor. "I'll come to your room at 8. Be ready."

I stumbled out and turned to look as the doors were closing. I saw him smiling before the image of myself in the reflected doors showed me smiling too.

* * *

**Ok, if it says that I posted Chapter 2 twice...I did. I forgot to add the the authors note! I'm sorry! Ahhh!**

**Ok, anyways, Just wanted to sayyyyy THANK YOU! I know this chapter came a little fast, but that was because I enjoyed the amazing response. Thank you so much! Oh and if you haven't noticed...the characters are all human...**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	3. Chapter 3

This part of the story is still sort of the same concept, but I'll rename it just to make you happy.

**TNWESMWMH.**

**T**he **N**ight **W**hen **E**dward **S**tarted **M**essing **W**ith **M**y **H**ead

If you wanted to be truthfully honest, Edward started messing with my head the day we had met. BUT, I'll just name it **TNWESMWMH** because it sounds like a name of a song I would listen to.

* * *

I stared at my suit case and the clothes lying scaterredly on the ground in amazement. How could I have done this is an hour? The room was a wreck. The real question I should be asking myself is 'Why can't I find anything to wear?' I collapsed on my bed in my fluffly white robe and sighed. This was too good to be true anyway. I'll just have to tell Edward that I can't make it. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't be to happy to find out that I was planning to go to a party with another man other than him.

I groaned into my hands as I thought about Jacob. Screw him and what he would feel! I know I said that I didn't care if he lost the money, but COME ON! That money was to help us get out of debt.

I laid back with my wet hair sprawled around me. What am I going to do? I eyed the curtains and smiled, I could probably make a great dress out of those. If I could sew.

I was pouring myself some water when I heard a knock at the door. I made sure my robe was tightly bound before making my way to the door. I opened it and smiled when I saw a deliver person.

"Yes?" I asked.

He smiled friendly back and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Sam, I have a delivery for an Isabella?"

I cocked my head to the sighed and asked, "Who is it from?"

He handed over the large box and said in a formal tone, "I was told not to tell you who has made this purchase for you," he put his head closer to my face and whispered, "But he has a lot of money and really wicked hair."

I laughed and looked at the box. "Well, thank you. It was nice metting you, Sam."

He gave me a smile and a salute and walked away as I shut the door.

I dropped to the floor on my knees and began opening the box like an eager child on Christmas morning. I shrieked in delight as I felt the same material that I had been opessessing over last night. He bought me the dress! I scrambled up and dropped the robe to the floor and hurriedly kicked my bra to the side. I managed to zip the dress up and I moaned at the delicious feel of the material against my skin. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. I quickly shedded the underwear I was wearing and smiled again. No panty lines.

I can't believe it. I never would have thought I could be wearing a Valentino...oh. I will never forget this feeling.

I put a dash of my perfume on my neck and jumped when the door was being knocked on.

I flew to the door and laughed as I triped on the mess on my floor from my earlier rampades.

I opened the door and felt my smile get wider as I looked at the person I was happy to see.

* * *

**Edward Point Of View**

"Look, Bex, I'm going to have a young lady with me today by the name of Isabella. Please make her as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, Sir." Bex told me and he headed over to the limo that was out in front of the casino.

I walked to elevators and took it to the floor of her room. As I knocked on her door I heard a bit of stumbling and laughter. Does she have her husband in there? Man, this was a bad idea. I ran my hand through my hair and instantly stiffened when she opened the door.

My posture relaxed once I saw her easy going smile. I forgot how memorizing her brown eyes were. I forced my eyes off of hers and almost dropped my jaw to the floor. The dress I had gotten for her earlier fit her like a glove. The black dress was low cut and showed cleavage that was perfectly plumped. I trailed my eyes over her legs and nearly drooled over the long slit that showed her legs. I knew I forgot how to make my mouth work for a moment. "Uh...I... ready?"

She laughed in delight and turned off her lights. "Yes, I'm ready. I will not let you go see the room because it is so messy!"

I gave her a crooked smile and gave her my arm. She took it and walked with me to the elevator.

I turned to her once we were in there and drank in the sight of her again. She really is quite stunning.

She moved her hair to the side and i watched as she exposed her creamy-colored neck and wafted a beautiful scent over to me. She smelled like lavendar. Usually girls smelled like vanilla or roses...but I like lavendar.

She lifted her brown globes to mine and bit her lip. "Thank you for the dress. It's wonderful."

I patted her hand and smiled down at her. "It looks amazing on you. I'm glad you enjoy it. Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded eagerly still biting her lip.

"I might be enjoying it more than you are." I loved the way her blush lit up her face as she looked down shyly.

A moment passed by before she asked, "What is the cause for your sister's party?"

I cringed knowing I had told Isabella a lie yesterday. "Well, actually it's a birthday party for a sibling of hers."

She rose her eyebrows and nodded. "Oh so it's like a birthday party?"

I shrugged, not wanting to admit that in the next hour, we were going to be under total scrunity.

The elevator doors opened and I was telling her about my sister and brother. "She's a little thing, but don't underestimate her. She's fierce."

She started to laugh and stopped when we were met with her husband, Jacob. He looked between the both of us and narrowed his eyes. "Iz? What's this?"

She dropped her eyes to the floor and muttered, "I'm going to a party with Edward. His sister's sibling is having a birthday."

Jacob nodded thoughfully and stepped out of the way. "Have a good time."

She looked back up at him shocked and said, "What?"

He looked away from her to me and told her, "You look great, Iz." He looked back at her and went into the elevator. "I'll wait up for you."

I watched as Jacob pushed the elevator buttons and the doors glided to an amost close, but Isabella stayed rooted to her orginal position. She cringed whenever the doors closed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, shall we go?" I asked.

She nodded, mutely.

I glided to the limo as Isabella followed me. I opened the door and let her slide into the seat first. "Bex, were ready to go."

I felt the car go forward and Bex stated, "Yes, Sir. On our way to the seaport."

I felt Isabella look at me.

"Ah, yes, well...you see. We're going on a boat."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I was a little shocked at first, when I realized Edward was taking me on a yacht. I had never been on a yacht before! So it's only fitting for me to name this:

**IOAB.**

**I**'m** O**n **A B**oat

* * *

I felt my eyes pop open. "Edward...this isn't a boat. This is a freaking cruise liner!" I exclaimed as I stared at the hugest piece of machinery that is supposed to float on water. I wonder how the law of physics even works on this. There must be a magical force thing going on. I mean if he's the richest man in America, then surely he could afford a wizard.

I mentally shook myself. _Jeesh, Isabella. You're going crazy. _

Edward chuckled and helped me out of the limo. I brushed my hands over non-existent wrinkles in the dress.

"The dress is fine." Edward told me taking my hands away from my dress. "You're beautiful."

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

He turned to face me. His face looked kind of embarrassed. "Look, can you do me a favor?"

I nodded, kind of wary. "Yes, what is it?"

He rubbed his forehead, " I know that you're married to Jacob, but tonight can you pretend that were dating? I just don't feel like going through the whole 'I'm bringing a married woman to a shin-dig. Please?"

I smiled and snorted out a laugh before I could stop myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms. "What?"

I put my hand to my mouth and shook my head. "Nothing."

He made a disapproving face and waited for me to tell him.

I sighed and tugged at the bracelet that was on my hand. "Well, I thought you were going to say something like 'Please don't embarrass me.'"

He looked at me strangely. "Should I be worried about you embarrassing me?"

I crooked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "Well, since were dating and all, we have all these embarrassing stories to tell. I can't wait to tell your mother about the time you brought a married woman to a family party."

He chuckled and put my hand on the crook of his harm. "Let's go shall we?"

I nodded and bit my lip again.

I walked in my black ballet flats and shivered from the wind that was blowing in from the lake. Edward looked down at me and put his arm around me and rubbed, trying to create friction. I smiled wryly at him.

When we got into the 'boat', men in suits came and took my purse and led us to the dining area.

"Edward! You're here!" I heard someone shout when a woman my age came and gave him a hug. She stepped back and put her hand on her hips in a show of annoyance. I tried not to oogle at her elegance and amazing fashion since.

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're late. Later than you said you would have been."

Edward shrugged and rubbed his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry. I had things to take care of, Alice."

Ahhh. So this is Edward's sister? I can't see the resemblence at all. Oh wait. I looked closer at her eyes. They were the same green as Edwards. Man. If they had a color like that in the Crayola box it'd be 'Freshly Mowed Lawn'.

Alice switched her scrunity to me. "Isabella, I presume?"

I nodded and stuck my chin out. She can't intimadate me! Ok...she can, but I won't let her know she does. "And you're Alice?"

She nodded and came closer to me. She paused a second and then came hurtling at me, ending up in a fierce hug.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. She leaned to my ear and whispered, "You're the first girl Edward has brought over to meet the family since Tanya."

I nodded at her like I knew who that was. Who the fuck was Tayna?

She grabbed my hand and wrenched me from Edward. "We can leave the birthday boy for a few minutes! I want you to meet the rest of the family."

Wait...whaa? Edward is the birthday boy? It's his flipping birthday? Awe, hell no! He lied to me! I gave him a murderous glare. He squirmed and tried to smile it off. I gave him a look that said 'We will definetly be talking about this later.'

I focused my attention back on Alice as she drug me to large looking man with curly brown hair. She touched his shoulder and said excitedly, "Emmett! This is Edward's date, Isabella!"

I took his hand that he offered me and blushed when he went to kiss it. "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"You, too." I told him.

Alice squealed in delight. I turned to look at her and winced at the frequency of her squeal.

"Isn't she so beautiful? She's wayyy better than his other girls we see pictures of!" I cringed and tried to put a smile on my face.

Emmett looked at me with scrunity. "Well, she definetly looks...cleaner than the others."

What is that suppose to mean?

Alice nodded gravely. "Yes, I know. I can't believe Tanya overdosed."

I could feel my eyes bulge out of my head as they talked about the apperent ex-girlfriend of Edward's.

"Y'all shouldn't talk about people behind there backs. It isn't socialably acceptable." A blonde who had walked up said. She put her arms around Emmetts waist.

"Hey, babe." Emmett cooed at her.

She kissed his cheek and looked at me. "What's with the new girl?"

Emmett smiled and whispered, "Edward's freshmeat."

Her eyes widened and she took my hand. "Hi. My name is Rosalie. You are my hero."

I cocked my head to one side and asked, "Why?"

She patted my hand and turned to Emmett, "Does she not know of his romantic past?"

He shrugged and started to open his mouth, but Alice interrupted him. "Guys, lets not ruin a good night! She still hasn't met Carlisle and Esme."

Emmett closed his mouth and looked disappointed, but allowed us to walk away from him. Rosalie tagged along with us and chatted with Alice about some trip she had taken to Venice. I 'ooh'd and ahh'd' in all the right places. I'm not even sure I know where Venice even is.

We walked to a couple that was chatting with an older looking woman and made their exuse to talk to us.

"Hey, Mom!" Alice kissed the woman's cheek and I choked back on surprise. This woman looks like she could be Alice's sister, not her mother!

The woman, Esme, kissed her back and smiled warmly at her, "Hello, darling."

The man, Carlisle kissed the top of Alice's head and said, "Seems like we don't see you as much ever since you started your wedding planning agency."

Alice blushed and lightly tapped him. "Dad, you know how hard it is to build a buisness from the ground."

He nodded and turned to Rosalie. "Hello, dear. Nice to see you. How's Emmett? I don't see him as much I should."

Rosalie shook her head and told him, "I will tell your son that if he doens't call you more often I will use his credit card more often than I already do. That should have him calling out of fear everyday."

He laughed and turned to me. His face turned into surprise as he took me in. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Isabella. I'm here with Edward."

His face turned to shock and turned to Esme.

Esme hand flew to her mouth and sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought he was gay!"

Alice cried out, "Mom!"

Esme's face turned a delicate pink and she started murming out apologies. "Honey, I am so sorry! It's just he never brings any woman to meet us. I figured after Tanya he gave up on woman all together."

Jeesh, what is with this woman Tanya?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I'm not updating on a strict basis! It's just that 7 days definetly does not feel like 7 days! **

**Love,**

**Taryn!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is just a continuation of **I'm On A Boat.** So I'm just going to call it...

_**ICAHAIAOAB.**_

**I**'m** C**onfused** A**s** H**ell** A**nd** I**'m** A**lso** O**n** A B**oat.

Did you see that coming? Nope. Sure. Yeah, Ok. Well, I just want whoever is reading this...,well whatever it is, that I didn't plan for any of this to happen. I was just going along with my life when Edward walked in. How could I have planned this? How could I have planned what Jacob did to me? I didn't know what a piece of sh- anyway...Enjoy?

* * *

I felt a hand go on my back as I heard Edward say, "You thought I was gay, Mom?"

I saw Esme's, Alice's and Rosalie's eyes go as big as plates as they saw him.

Emmett walked up from behind Edward and said, "Well, can you blame her?"

I laughed carefree and put my hand on Edward's chest. (Is that acceptable person- who-is-married-pretending-to-be-your-girlfriend-behavior?) "Well," I began, "I know that's not true."

Emmett bellowed out a laugh that seemed to have come from the bottom of his toes while I winked at Edward.

"Wow, Isabella. I like you even more." Rosalie smiled as everybody laughed.

I laughed with them and tried not to shake in front of them. To be honest it was physically and emotionally draining to be here. I had to second guess everything I was about to say or do. I want to go home and snuggle in my bed with Edward.

Oh shit! I mean Jacob. Snuggle in my bed with Jacob! Fuck, where did that come from? It's just because I'm with Edward. As soon as I see Jacob I'll be sure again.

I couldn't help, but cringe at the way I had to pep-talk myself.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. _Thank you, _he mouthed to me.

I shook my head and smiled at him. I took my hand off his chest and made it into a fist trying to make the tingles go away. Why is my body acting like a teenager's body? I thought I was through with all the hormonal urges.

Right now all I wanted to do was have sex with Edward right here on this boat.

What in the world is wrong with my thought process right now? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. That's all I should be thinking right now. Why am I doing this to myself? I married Jacob because I knew I wanted to be with him forever. I am not the type of girl who wanted to cheat with someone I just met! I was proud of myself for that! What is going on wiht me!

I could feel my face showing the mental debate I was having in my head, so I was not surprised when Edward told his family 'we' were going to get some air.

I felt Edward lead me to the balcony that showed the fast amount of water that reflected the moon and stars. I gasped at the millions of stars in the water and sky. It was beautiful.

I leaned on the railing and looked at the water below me. I could see myself and I wondered what I was doing here. This dress cost more than waht I make in 6 months. It probably only took Edward 6 minutes.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" Edward was right next to me with his hands in his pockets.

I turned and crossed my arms against my chest. "No, Edward. I'm not ok."

He spoke frantically, "What's wrong? Did my family say something to upset you? They don't really mean anything by it. They mean good, I swear..."

"Edward," I interrupted.

He looked at me and closed his mouth.

"What are we doing?" I whispered. He didn't anwer me so I continued, "I'm married, Edward."

"Oh yeah." He said snidely. "Your husband, Jacob. He's a real swell guy."

I stuck my chin out defensively, "What is that suppose to mean?"

He mirrored my pose and muttered, "Nothing."

I went up to him this time with my fists pressed into my sides. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Edward?"

He looked at me calmly and said in a tone like I was a two year old. "I talked to you husband. I wanted to make sure it was ok with him if I brought you tonight. He told me you would never go with a dick like me and then spit on my driver."

I gasped and put my hand over my face.

He continued, "So exuse me if I don't like the mention of your husband."

I couldn't even look at him. "Edward, I am so sorry. I will make Jacob apologize."

He snorted and walked to the railing.

After a couple of seconds of tense silence I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. "Bella, I..."

I looked away and whispered, "Your family will be worried."

His jaw tightened and his green eyes turned into emeralds. They weren't the soft easy go eyes I was use to. (Haha! Like I knew him long enough to be use to anything!)

I started walking to the door when a tug on my wrist turned me completely around. I gasped as I saw his lips coming at me, but sighed when they touched. He hungrily opened my lips with his warm tongue. I opened my mouth to him and sighed when our tongues touched. His hand tugged my waist closer to him as the other went into my hair. He pushed me against the door and broke away to let me breath. I gasped as his lips went down to my neck and kissed suggestively along my collarbone. I grinded against him and smiled when I heard him moan.

He leaned back and saw me smiling. He got a mischevious look in his eyes and said, "I don't like teases, Swan."

His hand went to my stomach and slowly went down. His hand went under my skirt and I gasped as his hands found my pleasure spot. His hands were gently teasing me and I cried out as he thrusted a finger inside of me.

"Oh my god, Edward." I panted as my heart was beating faster than it ever had.

My hands went down to his pants and I tugged them open and out sprung this monster. I felt my inner goddess smile when Edward hissed a breath in as I started to pump him.

I could feel every motion of his finger, but I wanted something more...filling.

I stopped what I was doing and let him pick me up till I was higher up on the wall.

He arranged himself to where he was alighned with my center. I moaned in pleasure as he slowly moved in. He unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands up his toned chest. He moaned as I licked his nipple and began sucking around his chest.

"Jesus," He began pumping me harder while moving my dress top. He sucked on my right breast as his fingers teased the nipple of the left. I threw my head against the wall and moaned in excasty.

I felt a tightened in my stomach and I whimpered as he pumped fast, flesh hitting flesh.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "Come for me, Bella."

And that was my undoing. I felt my voice coming out of throat and felt his juices pour into me as he came with me. I panted and felt my legs shake as he let me down slowly. I held on to him until I was sure my legs could hold me.

Fuck! This man was a god.

He laughed and kissed me. "I don't think of myself as a god. But I am definetly otherworldy."

I felt my eyes widen as I realized I said that out loud. My inner sex godess grinned as she fell back onto her bed in my mind. Definetly worth the embarrassment, she told me matter of factly.

I blushed and smiled as I tried to fix my dress.

I startled as I heard a throat clearing and whisped around to be face to face with Rosalie.

She had her hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised. "Well, at least I know Edward is indeed not of the homo persuasion."

* * *

**Ok, I know! I am sooo sooo sooo sorry! It's just that I have terrible family drama:( I had to move in with my aunt and uncle.. its just a total mess! I surprised you with a lemon didnt I?**

**Am I off the hook yet?**

**No?**

**Ok...**

**Anyways, I love you very much!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	6. Chapter 6

O**kay...I know I normally do the whole "Awe, I love you guys BLAHBLAHBLAH" thing at the end, but I just want y'all to know ahead of time that y'all are fucking amazing. I got a great response last chapter and a few among those were asking if I was okay from the family drama. I'm so glad that y'all care! I appreciate every single one of you. Ok, since no one ever reads these things anyway... I'll get going.**

**:) **

**Love,****  
Taryn**

* * *

Ok, this part is very embarrassing for me...so please don't yell/scream/gasp to much... I just... Oh god. Okay, I'm going to name this one...

_**HFIJCOTBEEC. OAB**_

**H**oly** F**uck** I J**ust** G**ot** C**aught **Ef**fin**' E**dward** C**ullen**. O**n** A B**oat**.**

Yeah, Yeah. You saw that one coming. Ok, and just to warn y'all...my inner sex goddess likes to make an apperance from now on. Just warning yah because she is quite a vixen. Or slut. Whatever you prefer.

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I searched Rosalie for the disappointment that I knew she had to have. All I could see was pure amusement on having caught us doing the dirty. How could that be? I mean she has to know that I was cheating on - Wait. She doesn't know. I forgot for a moment that I was still acting like Edward's single date.

I tried to smile warily at Rosalie, but I think it came kind of screwed up because of the thoughts I were having in my head.

_WHAT THE HELL, ISABELLA! YOU JUST CHEATED ON JACOB. YOUR HUSBAND? DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER HIM?_

My inner goddess smiled and shook her head. Nope, she sure didn't. She wanted to forget all about Jacob and be with Edward and the slugger he was hiding in his pants. How the hell does he walk striaght with that thing? He must have to wrap it around his leg or something...maybe he ties it in a bow...

I scolded my goddess for being skanky.

She flipped me off and went to brush her hair in the vanity mirror in her room.

God, now I know I'm going crazy.

I tried to break the tension outside by saying, "Look, Rosalie. I-"

He intrupted me by looking at Edward and asking, "Why'd you call her Bella? Is that like her bed name?"

Edward blushed and nodded and Rosalie smiled evily.

Whoa. I like that name...Bella. Hell, if he called me Elmo I knew I wouldn't care.

Alice flitted to Rosalie's side and eyed my hair. "Whoa. What happened out here? Did a tornado rip past here?"

Rosalie, Edward and I stayed quite and I frantically tried to pat down my hair. I silently glared at Edward's hair. It always has that 'just had amazing sex' flair, so nothing was out of the ordinary for him. For me though it was like I stook my hair in a blender. Or someone with extremely long fingers weaved their way through it roughly.

Rosalie snickered at my hands, probably doing more bad than good and responded to Alice, "Well, if you call "Edward's dick 'Tornado.'"

I choked and glanced at Edward. He had his gaze on Alice and she glared at him.

She stalked her way up to him and slapped him in the chest. I groaned when I saw I had left hickeys on his chest.

"Are you kidding me? Did you just have sex with your girlfriend on my boat?" Alice screeched at him.

Edward tried to calm her by putting his hands on her shoulders, but she just pushed him away. "Can I just have one party that isn't a total joke to you, Edward?"

I felt my face go in flames as people started coming outside to see what the yelling was about.

Edward gave her a fierce whisper, "Shut up, Alice."

That just egged her on more though. "Shut up? Are you fucking serious? You just had sex while your mother and father are worried about where you went to!"

I brought my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes as she faced me. "And you! You just let him do you at a party? With his parents not even 100 ft. away?"

Rosalie stepped in front of me and smiled, "Well, if Edward Cullen asked me to do it with him by the dumpster I sure as hell would."

I heard Emmett shout in surprise.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, hush. You know I was just kidding. My point is that Alice is having a mental breakdown and this poor girl has no idea how to side step an 'Alice...Tornado.'"

* * *

"Bella, I'm sorry that you had to see that. She's normally very calm." Rosalie thought over what she said and fixed what she said, "Well, she's hyper, but she's normally polite."

I nodded and winced as Rosalie slapped my head. "Stop moving! I have to fix this rat's nest!"

I rolled my eyes at her. I wonder why Rosalie is being so nice to me. I don't know her well enough for her to be sticking up agasint her family for me.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry to set up all this drama..." I said while trying not to pay attention to the way my inner sex goddess replayed parts of Edward and I's foreplay. She was trying to tell me that I definetly wasn't sorry.

Rosalie didn't say anything for awhile so I kept quite and watched in amazement as Rosalie's fingers made my hair look decent again. Actually I think it looks better than it orginally did.

"Hey, Rose?" I said when she was finished.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep calling me, Bella?" I asked her.

She smiled at me evily. "Just because I didn't freak out like Alice did, doesn't mean my eye's aren't scared for life. Now I have the satisfaction of seeing you blush like hell everytime I say "Bella.""

I felt my cheeks heat up as she mentioned Alice's outburst earlier. The girl had pretty much called me a whore in front of Edward's family and friends.

Rosalie turned my chair so that I faced her. "Look, Bella. I'm going to be frank with you, ok?"

She waited for me to give her a signal so I nodded warily.

"Edward had a fiance who died two years ago. She was well loved by everyone in his family. She took advantage of Edward in every way possible. Money was a big thing she took advantage of. He would give her money to spend and in turn she would go buy as much drugs as she could. One day she didn't come home and the next day after that the police showed up at Edward's office and told him she overdosed. Sad thing was, she was left in a dumpster. So Edward arranged a huge funeral and everything. He was kind of a hermit after that. That's why everybody's freaking out." Rosalie took a deep breath after telling me all this.

"So, for us to see him with another woman kind of tells us he's moving on. Alice is taking that hard because Tanya was Alice's best friend." Rosalie looked down and sighed. "I guess Alice thought that since Edward showed no signs in dating other woman, he was repecting Tanya. So her seeing you made her relive that whole losing her best friend thing."

I kind of got the feeling that Rosalie never talked to anyone like this so I was immensly grateful that she was sharing this information with me.

"Thank you, Rose. It means a lot to me that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me." I put a hand on hers and she smiled.

"This is the first time that he's dating again, so don't mess it up." She warned me.

I felt the panic rise up in my chest as she said this. Jacob. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**hahahahahaha...yeah...soo...Hope you enjoy it...:)**

**

* * *

**

**T.A.**

**T**otally **A**wkward.

So creative right? Well, I mean it was bound to happen since I kind of just did a major no-no. Well, I mean too some people it was a major no-no, but some people think it's as normal as breathing air. Look at all the celebrities now a days. Tiger Woods...Jesse James...Ashlee Simpson...I mean adultery is EVERYWHERE. Not that I'm saying what I did was ok..but come on...what would you do in my place?

* * *

I felt his black eyes pierce through me as I walked in the door. I tried not cringe under his heavy stare as I put my things away.

"So," He stared. "How was it?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was great. I had a really good time."

His eyes shifted to the floor and then back up to me, "I missed you."

I closed my eyes and sighed. What do I do? Do I tell him about how while he was missing me I was banging a billionaire? That, right at this moment, I felt nothing but anger towards him? I feel horrible about what I did, but not because I really cared that I hurt our relationship, but that it would probably seem bad to tell people why we split up.

Whoa. Split up? Why was I thinking so drastic? Is it because I think that everybody slpits up after somebody cheats? No, it's definelty because I don't love Jacob anymore.

Man this was happening way to fast. I was in love with him 6 hours ago. No, maybe not then since he just blew away all of our money. Oh god. Money. I was now in debt for a house I didn't even want!

I opened them back up and whispered, "We need to talk..."

He nodded and pushed his long hair back. "Yes, we do."

I gave him a shocked look. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well..." He paused and then smiled, "I WON A MILLION DOLLARS!"

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise. "Wha-wh...what?"

He jumped up and started hugging me. I pushed him away. "Wait.."

His expression was priceless, if it were a funny moment I might have laughed, but seeing as it wasn't...

"What do you mean wait? We're freaking rich babe! I can pay off the house and even add things I wanted to do, but couldn't! Our life is perfect now!" He was so sure this would fix everything.

I sat down on the bed and processed what he had said, "No, everything is not perfect."

That seemed to dim is excitement and he realized that something was wrong. "Iz, what's wrong?"

I felt my eyes tear up and I wanted so badly to run from that moment. I wish someone else could do this for me.

"I want a divorce." I choked out. Oh god. I always promised myself I would never even think of the d-word. I made sure Jacob knew that I was never getting one from the moment I put on that ring.

Everything seemed to pause in the hotel room after I spoke.

"Divorce?" His voice broke and he cleared his throat. "You want a divorce?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He started pacing around the room. He whipped his head to look at me and shouted, "WHY!"

I jumped whenever he shouted and put a hand to my chest. "Jacob, it shouldn't matter. The point is that I want one."

He started pacing again and I saw him shaking with anger. He came to stop in front of me and grabbed my wrists. "Ow! Jake, you're hurt-"

"Isabella, I love you. I know you love me too. I don't want you to walk away. I got the money and everything's f-f-fine now. Please, just give it a chance." he pleaded with me.

I stared at his eyes and wondered what I ever saw in them. I once thought his black eyes were as deep as the ocean. They were more of a shallow pool to me now. I shook my head when I was imagining Jacob's eyes as green. I decided to myself that I didn't want to tell Jacob of my affair with Edward. He would not take it well...at all.

I realized I wanted something to live for. Not a stupid house. That was not my dream. That was his.

I took my hands and pressed them against the side of his cheeks. I stroked my thumb over his face and brought my lips to his forehead. I kissed it and then pushed his head back so I could look at him. "Jacob, I don't want you to think this has anything to do with my love for you. I will always love you, but I think my love for you isn't as strong as it once was. I don't want to same things you do. You want your dream house. You didn't really even ask my what I wanted."

He tried to start speaking, but I pressed my finger against his lips. "I want you to do what you intended to do with your life. Don't stop anything. Keep building your house, but find someone else that would appriecate it."

I saw tears start forming in his eyes and it broke my heart. But I had to keep going. I had to be strong for him. "I'm going to call our lawyer and have him fill out the paperwork for us. Then, I'm going to get my stuff out and move somewhere you will never see me again. I don't want you to even have a single thought of me after this. I know it's going to hurt for awhile, but it's going to get better ok?"

He nodded and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I jumped up and threw my clothes into my suitcase and ran out of the room. I was on panic mode until the elevator doors shut. I saw my bags next to me and I felt my breath start coming in faster. I leaned against the wall and slowly sank down and rested my head on my knees.

I felt the elevator start moving, but didn't pay it any mind. I don't care where I was. All I wanted to do was sink in the ground and let it swallow me whole.

When the door's opened I heard a gasp and then "Bella?"

There was only one person that would call me 'bella' so I looked up and was surprised to see Rosalie. "Rose?" I croaked out.

She looked at me and then shut the elevator doors. She did the most randomiest thing I have ever seen someone do. She pulled the emergency elevator break. The elevator did a jerk and then it started flashing.

I looked around and decided this was not the craziest thing to happen to me today.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

And I told her. Everything. Every detail that had happened. She sat down next to me and listened. Didn't put one comment in and sometimes I had to look over and make sure she was listening, she was. I needed someone to talk to and who better than a person I had just met before right? Yeah..

Well, after I finished my story andI sighed and put my head against the elevator wall again.

"Well, that defiently is the most fucked up story I've ever heard." she mused whenever I finished.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "That's not even the ending."

She raised her eyebrow as I told her about Jacob winning th jackpot.

"I would have left him to. Sounds like a jackass." She smiled at me and I knew that she wasn't judging me.

I smiled gratefully at her and my smile disappeared whenever she asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

I looked around my at the elevator. "I was guessing here. It has a cozy feeling to it."

She snorted at me and commented, "Nice to know your sense of humor didn't stay in the hotel suite."

I laughed at her and sighed. "Well, I guess I have to check back in the hotel..."

She shook her head at me and took my hand to help me up. "Nope, you're staying with my at my suite."

She unhitched the brake and we went to the first floor.

She smiled at me and with her voice full of mischief said, "Watch this. Act dumb and innocent for 5 minutes, kay?"

I nodded and wondered what she was up to.

As the door was opened I saw all faces of the hotel staff looking at us with worried faces. When they saw we were ok their faces turned annoyed.

"Why was the elevator stopped?" Snapped one bald man.

Rosalie shrugged and he blue eyes widened to make the perfect picture of innocence.

"I don't know! It all of a sudden stopped. I was so scared." She had it down to tears in her eyes,

I was in awe of her acting capablities. So when she looked at me for confirmation I simpoly nodded at the people. She clicked the 20th floor button and smiled at the poeple as the doors closed.

As soon as they were shut I busted out laughing. She looked at me and joined in. As we stopped at her floor I was nervous. "Um... look, this is just for one night. I don't want to be any troub;e-"

"Shut up, Bella. It's no trouble at all. You're already like a sister to me."

I smiled at her when she helped me with my stuff. We opened the door and Emment came barging in with just his boxers.

"Hey, babe, I was wondering when you-oh...hey Isabella!" he gave me a wide smile and a wave.

I blushed from his lack of clothing, but smiled and waved back at him.

Rose walked up to him and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Em, call her Bella from now on."

Emmett nodded and said, "Anything for you."

She smiled up at him and replied, "Good. Bella's, going to be staying with us."

Emmett nodded at me and looked back at her. "You're going to have to ask Edward first though."

"Ask me what?"

I turned around and felt my eyes bug out of my head. There was standing Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Soo...I love you guys. I really am sorry. I've been going through more family drama. But NeeNee was really persistant. She wanted another damn chapter! lol**

**So anyways, my bad and I love you!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loook! I'm not a month late! Yaaay!**

* * *

**R.W.E.C**

_**Rooming with Edward Cullen!**_

__

Soo basically what had happened was...

Rosalie took command of the situation by saying, "Edward, Bella is going to be your roomate while she goes through with her divorce with Jacob." And when Emmett's mouth opened to ask the obvious question (Who's Jacob?) she said, "Emmett not now. I'll fill you in later." Then she turned her stare towards me and smiled, "Obviously Bella, we aren't going to mention this whole sitation to the other family memebers because...well...you know."

I nodded grateful for her understanding. I snuck a glance at Edward and felt my inner goddess pur again. _Want to go mess up the bed? _she purred at him.

I cringed and locked her in the back of my mind. I don't need her dialouge to accidentally come out..that would be embarrassing...

He gave me an intense look and motioned with me to go onto the balcony. Whoa...they had a balcony!

I walked out with him leaving Rosalie and Emmett to do what ever it is they were going to do and sat down on one of the chairs at the glass table.

I sighed and spoke up before I lost my nerve. "No, I didn't tell him. I just said that I want a divorce. Tomorrow I'm going to head back to Seattle and start with the divorce stuff."

He just stared at me so I kept rambling on, "You know, call the lawyer and settle all this. It shouldn't be that hard. People get divorces all the time right?" I noticed the quivering in my voice and took a deep breath. I looked down at my hands and noticed my wedding ring was still on. I took it off and looked at it. It wasn't impressive as far as wedding rings go, and whenever I looked at it, all I felt was the hatred I felt towards Jacob. How could he let this happen to us? He was more repsonsible for driving me away than I was for having an affiar!

I stood up and reached my arm back and chucked the ring off the balcony and waited for it to disappear from my view. Then, I let myself cry. For the first time I realized what was happening.

I forgot Edward was even with me until he put his arms around me and lifted me up. He sat down and put me in his lap and let me cry on his shoulder. I probably snotted all over his tuxedo, but he didn't let on that he cared.

"How can I do this? I don't know how to go through with a divorce." I sobbed into his chest. He let took down my hair from Rosalie's master piece and ran his fingers through the waves. I closed my eyes whenever I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to let me bring you back to Seattle and we're going to stay at my house in the city. Then, we are going to get you in touch with my lawyer who will represent you for free."

I started to protest, but then he silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth. I glared at him but let him keep his hand there.

"Then when you are officially divorced from Jacob, you're going to go out on a date with me."

I widened my eyes and he laughed at my expression.

When I realized he wasn't kidding around I looked down embarrassed. I haven't been in the dating field in a while.

He raised my chin with the hand he had, had against my mouth and looked me square in the eyes. "I like you Isabella. I don't know what it is, but I do."

I blushed again and looked down. I took his hand off my chin and placed it to my mouth. I kissed it gingerly and placed my hand upon his cheek. His hand dropped into my lap and I held it with my other hand.

I looked at his eyes and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

He smiled a little and answered, "I have a thing for damsels in distress."

I giggled slightly at him and bit my lip. When I looked back at him I dragged my thumb against his bottom lip and whispered to him, "Do you kiss them at the end of the story?"

He nodded and drew me in closer, "Yes, and then they turn me back into a prince."

I laughed at his mention of 'The Princess and the Frog."

I felt the laughter die from my lips as his lips touched mine. I sighed a sigh of contenment and raised my hands into his hard. I gasped whenever I felt his arousal after he moved a little.

My inner goddess sprang free from her cage and pleaded, _Please! I'll do anything to get that monster back in me!_

I rolled my eyes inwardly and grinded against his lap. I heard him moan as he pressed me more tightly against him.

"Hmphh," Someone cleared their throat and I sprung off of his lap so fast I almost got whiplash.

Edward groaned at the sight of his sister, Alice and I raised my chin in a defense pose. Alice and I hadn't had a pleasant goodby earlier and I wanted her to know I still wasn't afraid of her.

She looked amused at what she saw. "Well, before y'all go back at it again, I just wanted to apologize. I acted way out of line."

Edward chuckled and I laughed along. "Alice, I swear that I'm usually not like this." I tried to explain.

"Seriously, Bella, I don't know why I freaked out like that. I think I'm PMS'ing or something." Alice told me witha confused expression on her face.

I nodded sympathetically and Edwards groaned, "Thanks, Alice. You offically have turned me off with the talk of my sister's PMS'ing."

She smiled widely and winked at me.

I laughed and walked back inside with Alice in front and Edward trailing behind me.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett cuddled on the coach watching some movie about pale ass vampires that sparkled in the sunlight. I grinned when I saw Emmett curse at the screen when the main characters drifted off dancing at their senior prom.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me and then at Edward. "That stupid fuck of a moive gives all these girls impossible standards. They want a guy who's strong and poetic. God, what trash."

Rosalie smacked his arm and said, "Maybe if you started acting more like that hunk of a man in the movie, I wouldn't make you watch it 5 times a week!"

He groaned in horror and shouted, "That's why you freaking make me watch it all the time? It's a fucking lesson?"

She smiled sheepishly and kissed him. "I love you just the way you are."

Edward groaned from behind me and muttered, 'Oh shut up."

I laughed and turned red when Rose gave me the death glare from hell.

I turned to Alice and started to ask a question when I was picked up bridal style.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I clutched onto Edward's chest. "What in the world are you doing?"

He grinned down at me and grabbed my suitcase with one hand and manuvered it to his room.

'NOT TO LOUD GUYS! DON'T WANT ANY NOISE COMPLAINTS!" I heard Emmett shout as Edward shut the door.

Good lord. This is going to be a long night.

Edward dropped me on the bed and I widened my eyes as he slowly took off his tux. He raised his eyebrow at me and said, "Don't get any ideas. You need sleep."

I pouted at him and he chuckled and got under the covers. I waited for a second and then quickly took off my dress and shoes and jumped under the covers with him. I snuggled up next to him and sighed contently when his arm wrapped around me.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself! :))) Love yall!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**

* * *

Ok look, I've been trying to frigging post this thing for two weeks! Fanfiction keeps saying I have an error! I'm sorrryy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, So I have an exuse to why I am so late and all of you will be so happy with me:)). Yes that was a double chin happy face! I have finished this story! Now, there won't be any complaints on how long it takes because I EFFIN FINISHED! Ok, my excitement was way over the top...but enjoy the next chapter:))**

**Oh and since you all were very patient (NOT REALLY) I added a surprise in here:)**

* * *

**U.T.C.**

**U**nder **T**he **C**overs.

So I know that everything has a beginning, a middle, and an end. But what if everything started with an end, led on to the beginning, and finished with everything in between? Would the feeling still be as strong if everything was switched backwards?

* * *

I woke up feeling tired and confused. Why is this bed so comfortable? I can never get soft mattresses because of Jacob's back problems. It usually got quite uncomfortable whenever we got dirty under the covers...it always felt as if I was laying on a board of wood. But now...it feels as if I were laying on a cloud.

I stretched and let my arms stretch towards the other side of the bed and jumped up with my eyes wide open when my hand didn't reach the end of the bed. Why is the bed so big? What the fuck? Where am I? I jumped out of the bed and looked down. WHY AM I NAKED!

I pulled the white sheet up to my body when I heard footsteps coming up to the door. I looked around for a weapon I could use and I grabbed the lamp by the side of the bed and hoisted it over my head with one arm while the other kept the sheet around my body.

When the door knob twisted and the door came open quietly I readied myself to throw the lamp. I know I wouldn't have great aim, but this lamp was pretty big, so it should at least hit some body part...I froze when I saw the familar body standing in front of me.

"Edward?" I asked confusedly.

He had a cocky grin on his face and it slowly slipped when he saw the lamp in my hand. "I guess I can cross this off my list of 'What To Walk In On'."

I slowly lowered the object in my hand and watched Edward slowly walk towards me. "What? Where am I?"

He grabbed the lamp from my hand and put it down on the bedside table. "Isabella, you're with me at the hotel remember?"

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head. "No, I..." Oh yeah. Me. Getting a divorce. Gotcha. Right...

I sat down on the bed and felt the air rush out of me. "Phew. I thought I would at least be use to this in the morning."

Edward sat down next to me and took my hand, "You will not get use to it for a really long time."

I felt my eyes swell with tears. Does that mean I'm going to have to feel like this 'for a really long time'? "God, that sucks."

I felt his hand tighten over mine and I looked down as he continued to speak, "Bella, I want to be there to make it better. I want to be there for you. I just want to be with you."

I bit my lip and looked at him. His hair was in a disarray, but it was contradicting compared to his suit. I reached up to his head and curled my fist around a chunk of his hair. When I brought my forehead to reach his, I smiled a huge grin.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I crushed my lips onto his and put my hand on the back of his neck. I bit his lip and whispered, "You called me 'Bella."

He laughed and tugged on a lock of my hair. "That's the only thing you picked up from those three sentences?"

I laughed, "Yes, among other things."

I got up and started walking to the the bathroom whenever I felt a tug at the sheet I was still holding up against me. I looked down in surprise at Edward's foot resting ontop of the sheet. He looked away whistling softly as I tried to tug it back from him. He wouldn't let it go!

I felt my heart beat erratically when I thought of what I would do next. I tried to shrug nonchalantly as I let the sheet fall to the ground, but I think the flame in my cheeks kind of pointed out that I didn't really do this kind of thing. I put my hands on my hips when he stared at me with wide eyes. "See something you like, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat and repeated, "Yes. I do."

I walked back up to him and grabbed the black tie and dragged him with me to the bathroom. When I walked to the mirror I saw that he his gaze was fixed solely on my ass. I gave him a wicked smile when he met my eyes in the mirror.

I decided to have a little fun with him since I was feeling this carefree. I pouted a little bit as I stared at my body in the mirror. "I think I need a shower, but showers are so lonely don't you think?"

He nodded and licked his lips. I turned around and smiled at him.

* * *

**EPOV**

The way she smiled at me...I was almost nearly undone right there like a 17 year old with stamina issues. God, the way this woman makes me feel. Everytime she looks at me I feel stirrings down under.

I was completely speechless at the way she took control of the situation with the bed sheet. She caught me by surprise and she knew it. I think everything will a surprise with Bella.

Yes, Bella suited her more than that stupid ass nickname 'Iz'. Who even thought of that? Oh right, her soon to be ex-husband.

I tried not to think of Jacob, but guilt over took my brain. I shouldn't have even spoken to the man after everything. I...

"Don't you think you should keep me company me in the shower? So I won't get all..._lonely?" _She purred at me. I breathed out of my nose and nodded quickly at her in agreement.

She patted my chest with her hand. "Good," she said simply.

She turned and walked to the shower, leaving me by myself in front of the mirror as she tinkered with the shower handles. I looked in the mirror at me. What did others see when they looked at me? Did they see the man I know I am? The manipulative man I knew I was? The man who took advantage of the money he had and practically bought the woman standing over there staring at me with lust?

But was it really considered as 'bought'? I had actually had a meeting a Jacob before the whole fucking on a boat thing had happened. For all I know, he doesn't even know about that. At least, that's what Isabella told me.

I looked away as Bella loosened my tie and put it around her neck, laying it flat against her naked chest. I swallowed roughly as she started undoing the buttons to my white dress shirt. She kissed my chess has she slowly dragged the shirt off my arms.

"Bella..." I moaned as she pressed her naked body against me. She started kissing lower, placing her beautiful lips right above where my pants started. I could feel my pants getting a little uncomfortable in a particular place and I almost screamed in relief when she touched my hard member.

She backed me up to the sink and pulled my pants to my ankles. Before I could protest she licked the length and swirled her tongue on the tip... oh my god.

"Fuck, Bella!" I shouted when she fully took me in he rmouth. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was coming, but it just felt too good. I put my hand in her hair and loved the feeling of her soft waves in my fingertips. I tried not to pull out the chunk of hair I was holding when she scraped the tip.

I pulled her up and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something..." I said nervously. Shit... how could I forget about this?

"What?" She asked while kissing my neck.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes into back of my head. "Uh...my parents are in the living room..."

She sprung away from me and screamed, "What! You _FORGOT_ to mention that?"

My eyes widened as she started throwing my clothes back at me.

She looked at me in exasperation as she started pulling stuff out of her suitcase. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Get dressed!"

I started laughing as I was buttoning my shirt up. "Um..Bella, I'm going to need my tie back. Though, don't get me wrong, it looks way better on you..."

She blushed crismon and threw the tie at me. "I'm getting dressed in the bedroom. I can't concentrate with you near me." She grabbed clothes and shut the bathroom door, closing it on my laughter.

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh, my god! His parents are in the hotel room. Which means that they probably heard Edward shout my name. Which means they think I'm constantly throwing myself on Edward. Great. Edward Cullen's parents think I'm a slut.

I sighed as I put on a causal dress, with my hair into a pont tail. I need to get out of here. I already made a great first impression on everybody Edward had on his birthday yacht! Can't wait to see who ese I'm going to embarrass Edward in front of. God, I need to control myself.

When I think back to last night, I can't even describe the feeling I had when Edward and I had sex. It was pretty amazing. I was still seeing stars from the encounter.

_Mmm, yes we areee, purred my inner Goddess as she put an ice pack over her crotch._

Good, lord. Here comes 'talking-to-people-in-my-head again.

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? Now, you definetly won't have any wait since I have the whole freaking story done! I know I'm excited! **

**On other news, I went on a date the other day with this guy I've been seeing for a while...and well, we finally started getting intimate and he called his...manhood...'Peter'. So, I don't know what to think of this... If anybody thinks this is normal for guys to name their junk, please tell me! Or better yet, tell me the names your guys made up for themselves! It would make me feel a whole lot better;)**

**Love every single one of you. VERY MUCH,**

**Taryn:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I told you, you would not have a long wait. I kept my word this time! Are you proud? :)**

*****Oh and just to let y'all know, I will always start the chapters with BPOV. Unless it says 'EPOV'. Well, that was an obvious statement...**

**To all the people who told me their own stories about their guys naming their tallywackers... THANK YOU! It made me crack up!**

* * *

**P.O.**

**P**lus **O**ne.

* * *

"Why did we hear screaming in the bathroom?" Emmett asked smugly. He knew exactly what we did. That ass.

Edward's hand stiffened on my leg and I laughed. "I thought I saw a bug. It scared me half to death."

Esme and Carlisle started chuckling from where they were sitting. Edward and I were seated on the love seat facing the rest of the family. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting next to Esme and Carlisle. Jasper was leaning on the wall to the left of me. "Jasper, where's Al?" Edward asked.

I looked around and noticed Alice was not in the room. Jasper looked uncomfortable, "She's at the doctors. Just a check up. Nothing to worry about."

Esme put her hand up to her mouth. "She just had a check up a few weeks ago!"

Edward sighed, "Mom, he just said it was nothing to worry about. If something was wrong with Alice she would have told us."

Jasper shifted from side to side and I caught his eyes. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he looked down. What's up with him? I looked at Rosalie and noticed she was staring at him with a confused look on her face. She waited until he glanced at her and she cocked her head at the balcony door. I pretended not to notice as I listened to Carlisle tell an E.R story.

"Wait a minute. You're a doctor?" I asked Carlisle. I mean I knew he had a business, but a doctor too?

"I'm a surgeon, but I opened my own practice about 15 years ago." He told me patiently.

"Oh," I said, blushing. "You learn something new every day."

He started to chuckle when he stopped. "You know, Isabella, I don't know what you do."

I smiled as I thought of my job back in Seattle. "I am a high school literature teacher."

Esme leaned forward. "Oh, those horrible teenagers. How do you deal with it?"

I laughed and replied, "I don't know what it is about my classroom, but as soon as everybody walks in they get out their journals and write me a message."

Carlisle cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? Journals?"

I nodded and crossed my legs and leaned closer to them as I spoke. "Yes, it's actually pretty amazing. Every year I get my students to bring a compostion notebook to class and they write in it everyday. It can be about anything and everything they want. Some days I'll have a promt on the board and they have to write about that subject."

And it really was amazing to witness these kid's ambitions and goals. Some of them wanted to have a great career and others wanted to become stay at home moms. It's refreshing to know how these kids act and think in different situations. You really realize that every body has a different thought process.

"It's a great to watch as their writing becomes better as they write about whatever it is they're writing about." I continued.

Jasper's voice came from behind me after I was finished talking. "You seem really animate about your students."

I smiled and looked down. "They're like my own children. I remember every single one of them. And they usually come and visit me, so it's cool to see how they've grown and if they actually lived out their dreams."

Edward patted my knee and smiled at me. "I wish you were my literature teacher in high school."

Emmett snorted and smirked at him. "Trying to live out those teacher-student fantasies, Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes at him. "No, my teacher for English was a man named Sun Davisworth and he was very...flamboyant. Ha. Ha."

I smacked his arm and scolded him. "It's not nice to talk about teachers that way. We have very stressful jobs. Plus," I narrowed my eyes at him, "You were probably a trouble causer."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "A trouble causer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you were probably one of those kids who was always making jokes at the teachers expense."

Emmett laughed out loud. "No! Eddie hear was a straight A student! He was every teachers best friend! It's that right?"

Edward glared at Emmett and rubbed his neck, "Well, I mean I wasn't the coolest kid on the block, but ..."

"Oh save it," Rosalie sneered as she walked back in, sliding her phone back in her pocket. "We all know you were a huge nerd in high school."

I giggled lightly. It was hard to imagine Edward as a nerd. I guess if you slicked his hair and added some glasses, he could pass as a nerd. But he would be a sexy nerd.

_He can be my tutor. _My inner-goddess grinned as she slid on her plaid mini skirt. _I need help in sex-ed. _

Good lord. My inner voice is a slut.

"Bella." Rosalie interuppted my inner musings and asked me, "Do you want to go eat lunch with Alice and I? I'm going to meet her at DeAngelos."

I felt happy that Rosalie and Alice included me in on their plans. "Sure, Rosalie."

When I walked out to find Rosalie after I grabbed my purse out of the bedroom I noticed Jasper talking to her urgently.

"Rose, you have to promise that you won't say anything to Esme. You know how she is." he told her.

Rosalie put her hand up and stepped back from him. "Jasper, you are hurting my feelings. You know me. I would not say anything."

He nodded and looked at me. "Well, I hope you girls have a fun time. Tell Alice I said I love her and to call me."

I nodded and looked at Rosalie curiously.

"I'll tell you in the car." She winked at me.

* * *

"Oh my god! You're pregnant?" I screeched after Alice told me her news.

She nodded enthusiastically. "That's the reason why I've been so bitchy! I'm so glad I have an exuse now. I think Jasper was getting worried I was turning into a hag!"

I laughed and then glared at Rosalie. "You had me worried."

Alice looked at Rosalie confusedly. "What does she mean? Jasper told you I was at the doctors for a pregnancy test, didn't he?"

Rosalie tried to look innocent as she sipped her water. "Yes, he did."

I turned to Alice and my tone turned accusing. "She told me that you had a growth inside of you."

Alice gasped. "Rose! That's awful!"

Rosalie snickered at me and threw a piece of her breadstick at me. "If you think about it now, it's actually pretty funny."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her.

"Anyway, I'm 12 weeks into the pregnancy." Alice said.

Oh wow! "So late? You had no idea you were pregnant before?" I asked.

"Nope. I've been so busy planning Edward's birthday and the wedding I'm planning that I haven't even noticed." She bunched her eyebrows up. "Well, I noticed I was getting chubbier. But I thought that was from all of the wedding cake samples."

I laughed as I ate a bite of pasta. "Well, I'm excited for you."

She smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Enough about me! I wanna hear all about you and Edward!"

I gulped inwardly and stole a glance at Rosalie. "What do you want to know?"

"I heard you two were going to Seattle together! What's up with that?" Alice chirped happily.

"Uh, well he wants to come up there with me as I finished the rest of the school year." I said as more of a question. Rosalie nodded her approval and I smiled in confidence. I can do this!

"Oh good! Are you staying at Edward's place?" She asked.

I nodded. I knew this answer. "Yep, that's the plan."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Good! I'm going to come visit you two as soon as I can!"

Great. So I can lie some more.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty slow, butttttttttttt just stay with me guys! I got this! I promise you! **

**Oh and FYI, I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks, so update when I get back!**

**New bit of info:  
I've spent the past few nights at my guys house and he dropped me off at my cousins house for her annual pool party. The first thing my cousin said was "WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM?"**

**So I just wanted to know...where was the craziest place you've ever met someone you've dated at? **

**Just a thought. Mine was at Chucky Cheese. He was Chucky:)**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Would y'all like to hear about how horrible the past few weeks have been for me? Well, I went on vaction and then the moment I get back my dentist calls me. Apparently I had scheduled to have my wisdom teeth removed the next day...so I got that done. NOT FUN. I swear it hurts like a bitch! And I was so doped up that a lot of my friends got a few wierd phone calls...and messages. THEN, after I recovered from that, my boyfriend and I go to a party and his ex decides to let us know she has a bun in the oven. A FREAKING BABY IN HER WOMB! So after me and my boyfriend talk for hours, he decided that he needs to be with her and be there for her baby. So he dumped me. So yeah. Summer is freaking great. Whoop.**

**I love yall. I really do. Please make me feel better.**

* * *

**S.I.N.W.T.V.**

**S**eattle **I**s **N**ice **W**ith **T**his **V**iew.

* * *

Wow. Wow. Wow Wow WOW. I can not even believe this! First, this random hobo come and asks me if he could pee in my shoes. (Yeah, hobo's are kinda wierd..) And now, I'm being blind as some people that I do not even know, are taking my picture! I look at where I think Edward is and I catch his eye. He looks at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have warned you about the paps." He said warily.

I gave him a narrowed eye look that my mom use to give me, and then I quickly change it into a smile. I have to remember that people are taking my picture. Ugh. Oh well. I'll just have to put my pretty face on. For now.

I grab his hand and he leads me into his limo. Have I mentioned that I really like limos?

As I get in I make sure my skirt isn't showing anything that I wouldn't want plastered all over the internet, and I sit in the seat that's mirroring Edward's.

He climbs in after me and sits so he facing me. I give him a pouty look to let him know that I'm upset with him. I don't really have a reason, but I'm still seeing spots from the flashes. Somebody has to get blamed.

"What?" Edward asks. "Are you mad at me?"

I give him look like 'You're smart.'

He throws his hands in the air. "How is that my fault that you're beautiful and people want to take pictures of you?"

I give him a snort and I look down. Oh yeah. I'm wearing a skirt...I could have fun with this...

I spread my legs a little so the skirt rides up. "I'm not mad at you, Edward." I whispered seductively.

He watches as I spread my legs even further apart. "What are you then?" He asks, licking his lips.

I rub the inside of my thigh and say, "Oh, I don't know. I think I'm a little..." I trail off.

He leans in a little closer and I see that his eyes are dilated. "Yes?"

I snap my legs closed and yawn. "Tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." I closed my eyes and tried not to smirk as I hear his intake of breath.

He deserves it. He didn't even tell me to pack sunglasses! He could have at least...oh.

I snap my eyes open as I feel my legs being pushed apart.

"Edward?" I asked gasping.

"You teased me." He said as he removed my panties. He spread me open and ducked down. His eyes connected with mine as his tongue flicked and licked.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

He smirked at me and ran his tongue down to my opening. I grabbed a fistful of his hair as he inserted a finger and licked my bundle of nerves.

"I don't like being teased, Bella." He said as he slid in another finger before pumping harder.

"Ohhhh." I moaned as he twirled his tongue.

"I want you to promise me, not to tease me again." He said as he pumped faster.

"I promise!" I gasped. I would have promised him anything at that point. He wanted my first born child? He could have it!

"Good." And with that he stopped and sat across from me like nothing happened. I was sitting there looking at him shock and he just l stared out of the window.

What. The. Fuck.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"Sight seeing. Seattle is such a beautiful city." He murmered at me, like he wasn't paying attention to me.

_Awwww hell nahhh! _My inner goddess screamed at him. _Get your goddamn talented tongue back over here!_

I watched him for a few more seconds before I launched myself at him. I tore away at his pant's button and smiled when his manhood stood at attention for me.

I ran my hand along his length slowly and smirked when he closed his eyes. I went down on my knees and licked the tip of his tallywacker.

He groaned when I took him fully in my mouth. I pulled my mouth off of him with a popping noise.

I made my face look concerned and I asked, "Oh wait...weren't you sight seeing? Oh I better stop then..."

I started moving away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He kissed me with a feverish passion that burned tingles all the way down to my legs.

He pulled away and stared into my eyes with his own blazing green ones. "You promised no teasing."

I put on an innocent expression. "You were sight seeing. I do not want you missing on something beautiful just because I want you to cum."

He didn't flinch at my language. He just continued to stare at me. His lips pulled up in a little smile. "You're more beautiful than any sight the world has to offer."

Damn. That boy has some lines.

* * *

As we got out of the limo I made sure every bit of clothing was straight and tidy like when we had first walked in. I stole Edward's sunglasses after I had him... a little busy, and I smirked when he started pawing his pockets for them. I laughed as he looked at me with an expression of shock.

Yeah, I had his sun glasses on. And I bet they looked damn good on me. This time I was ready for the paparazzi so I smiled and waved as Edward looked astonished at me. When one of the paps stepped in front of me and started barking questions at me, I stiffened and looked at Edward to see what to do.

Edward smiled charmingly at the guy and said, "Please move out of the young ladys way."

The guy blinked and took another picture. "What's the lady's name?" He coughed out.

Edward hesitated and I felt a light bulb explode over my head.

I smiled at the camera guy and said, "The name is Bella. Nice to meet you. Can I get to the door now?"

They guy took a few more pictures and moved out of the way. Edward put his arm around me and led me into the building. He punched in a code and swiped a card through a machine and the elevator opened.

As soon as we were in the elevator I breathed out and took his sunglasses off. "Here you go. Thanks."

He took them from me and smiled. "I didn't exactly give them to you, _Bella._" He raised his eyebrow at me at the mention of the name.

I shrugged. "What? It kind of fit you know? That way they don't really know who I am, but they have a name to print with the pictures."

He shook his head and pulled me closer. "You amaze me."

"I know." I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

When the elevators opened I gasped as Edward's apartment came into view. I shouldn't even call it an aparment. It's more like an mansion. Inside an apartment building. Why am I not making sense?

There was a big chandelier over a circle table with a plant on it. I walked slowly and took in all the paintings that took over most of the wall space. It should have made the walls look crowded, but somehow it worked. I walked in the living room area and saw the black leather couches. Yes, a bachelor definetly lived here.

I smiled when I saw the huge TV. "Do you watch the football games in here?"

He groaned and put his hands iover his face. "God damn it."

"What?" I asked worriedly. Did I say something wrong?

"Don't tell me you like sports." He muttered.

"I don't like sports." I said teasingly. "Just one. Football."

He poked his eye out and said, "What team?"

I pulled out my phone and showed him my screen saver. "Who Dat, Baby."

"NO! You can not live here and be a Saints fan!" He bellowed.

I started laughing. "Edward! You're going to kick me out because I like a different sports team than you?"

He pacing up and down the hallway. "I can not even believe you like the Saints. Ughhh. That is so grotesque."

I threw my arms out to stop him. "If it makes you feel any better, I like to watch the other teams too."

He started laughing. "It does make me feel a little better. I just can't believe you're a Saints fan. That is the catch twenty-two isn't it?"

I gave him a confused look. What in the world is he talking about? "Exuse me?"

He pointed at me up and down. "You're beautiful, funny, and smart. Everything I want, but you're a fan for the most horrible team in the NFL."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're being a drama queen."

He plopped down on a couch and ran a hand through his hair. "Go ahead. You can go explore the rest."

I gave him a nod and I walked away from him and looked around to explore the rest of the apartment.

One thing is for sure, I thought as I looked in the master bedroom, I will definetly be sleeping like a baby on that bed.

_Who said anything about sleeping? _Inner goddess said coyly twirling her hair.

Good lord.

* * *

**Again, I love yall for putting up with me. **

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	12. Chapter 12

**T.J.G.S.F.U.**

**T**hings **J**ust **G**ot **S**eriously **F**ucked **U**p.

I don't even think I need to write a summary or even a foreshadowing for this. I feel so mindblowned right now that I can't even think straight. I hope none of this confusion on anyone. Except to that guy, Kayne West. That guy just needs to forget who he is for a while. Just saying.

* * *

"What the fuck, Isabella? Or should I be calling you Bella now?" Jacob screamed at me from across the table in this office. This was probably one of the nicest offices I have ever been in. But of course it was the best. It was Edward's office building.

I flinched when he shoved a newspaper in my face with the headline '**Cullen Lands A New Lady 'Bella'.' **Oops. I forgot that Jacob would be seeing that.

"Jake, he's just helping me with the lawyer stuff." I told him in a cold tone. I nodded to Mr. Jenks, Edward's lawyer, to let him now I was ready to proceed.

Mr. Jenks cleared his throat, turned towards Seth, Jacob's lawyer, and said, "Well, I say that Isabella get's $300,000 from the million he had attained in Vegas and the home they were staying in, since Jacob is building a new one."

"No! I can't do that! Jacob won his money fair and square!" I exclaimed.

Jenks raised his eyebrow at Jacob, "You haven't told her? Very well, Isabella, Jacob did not exactly win those earnings. He-"

"STOP!" Jacob shouted before Jenks could finished his sentence.

I jumped up and stared at Jake. He had sweat dripping down his face and Seth had an uneasy look on his face. What the fuck? What is going on?

"No, tell me." I told Jenks. "Or would you rather do those honors, Jake?"

Jake looked at me and the look in his eyes scared me. What was he so ashamed of that he does not want to tell me? Jacob clenched his jaw and got up from the table. I watched as he left the room with an angry stride.

I looked at Jenks and nodded to him again.

"Isabella, Jacob was given that one million dollars. He didn't win it." He said gravely, while he cleaned his glasses.

I drew a blank. What does that mean? "Who gave it to him then?" I asked.

"Uhm, I think we should wait to finished this conversation until my client gets back in the room." Seth said awkwardly.

"No. Who gave him the money, Seth?" I asked clenching my teeth.

I felt a presence behind me and a voice I recognized said, "I did."

I jumped at the voice. Velvety and smooth. It could only be one person. Edward. I turned around to him and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean you did?"

He sat next to me and signaled the lawyers to get out of the room. After they left he turned to me.

"I ran into Jacob before I came to your room the night we were going to my birthday party," he breathed in deeply and looked out of the window of the office. "I told him I had heard about your hard times so I wanted to make a deal with him."

I felt my face reddening at the fact that Edward thought he could have just make a charity case out of me. Had I put out vibes that I wanted his money? Or that I would stoop to that level and take it? I had just met the man!

"What gave you the right to-"

"Let me finish." He cut his eyes to me. He watched me as I took a deep breath and looked back out. His hands ran through his hair. "He didn't want to take my money at first. He thought the deal was badly made and that I was going to take advantage of the situation, but I explained I did not want anything sexual to happen between us to happen. Though I didn't keep my word."

I stood up. "What situation?"

He turned to where his back was facing me. "Don't you recall how calmly Jacob reacted when he saw the two of us together in the elevator? How he did NOT make a scene when you told him that you were going to a party with me? With me, a person that wasn't him."

I felt the memories flooding over my eyes to where I couldn't see anymore. As I felt something dripping on my cheeks I realized it was tears. "Don't tell me you...you bought me."

He turned to me and I flinched at his eyes. There was a burning in them that I had seen at the Casino when he wanted me to kiss his dice.

"For some reason you make me want more of you, Bella. I don't understand. The first time I saw you, you captivated me. I wanted to give you everything you wanted." He laughed harshly. "When I found out you were married, well, I can't say I wasn't disappointed. But the craziest thing was, I still wanted to be with you."

I sucked in a breath and angrily wiped my cheeks. "That did not give you the right to...buy me like some hooker off the street!"

I stalked to the door, feeling justified that this was enough. I didn't want to hear anymore. As I got to the glass door I could see Jacob's worried face behind it. As soon as I started opening it, a hand came from behind me and slammed it back shut. I whirled around ready to slap Edward in the face.

"Yes, I gave your husband money. Money for you. So you wouldn't be burdened with the worry of debt. I wanted you to be happy. So to continue with the story, I only paid for you to accompany me to the party. I never knew we would have sex on that boat. I'm serious, Bella." I looked away from him not wanting to look at him anymore. "LOOK AT ME, BELLA."

I snapped my eyes back at him. "Do you think that just because you paid my husband, that you can order me around? No, Edward. I am not some person you can buy because you want to have fun with messing with their lives. Even though you meant good, all you did was cause my divorce."

I felt him flinch back. He took a step back and I took one advancing to him. "I wish that I wouldn't have slept with you. I could be happy right now with Jake, and right now-"

"Be happy?" He spit at me. His suit made him look even more intimadating. I tried not to get discouraged. "You weren't happy with that man! That man sold you for a million dollars. Do I have to remind you of that?"

"Do I have to remind you that you paid that said man for a date? Because you wanted his wife?" I said in a monotone voice. Now I really wanted to leave. "Look, Edward, I can't accept that you paid him. I don't think I would ever get over it. So now that I know that whatever feeling I felt that night we had together, was bought, I don't think I can ever have that feeling with you again.

He crossed his arms and looked at me coldly, "Can you really expect me to believe that you divorced your husband because of that one night with me?"

I felt my defenses fall down then. I just felt cold and empty. I took a shuddering breath and looked at him.

* * *

**EPOV**

When she looked back up at me, I felt everything inside of me melt. "Yes Edward," she said. "Because what I felt that night with you, was more than I ever felt in my whole marriage with Jacob."

I felt my breath catch and all I could say was, "I love you."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I can't love you, Edward. I would never respect myself if I did."

And with that blow to my heart she walked away, and this time I let her. I couldn't move after she spoke those words. Who was I too make her disrespect herself. I watched her retreating form and couldn't help but walk to the doorway and continue watching her until she was gone.

I watched as her and Jacob locked eyes. He said something to her that she shook her head too. She looked back at me and then she walked into the elevator. She took a deep breath as the doors were shutting, but right before they shut completely I watched her face crumple into a look of pure sadness.

What am I doing?

I should be going after her right now. I flung the door open and ran out to catch the next elevator. I felt like an idiot for letting her walk out on me. I should have explained how much I loved her. How much I didn't care that she hated me. How I just wanted to be in her life.

As I ran to the elevator I felt a hand pull my around and there wasn't any reaction time for me to shield my face as a fist came slamming into my eye. I braced myself on the wall as I heard a shriek from my secretary.

"Call security! Get that man out of here! He attacked Mr. Cullen!" I heard her scream.

I opened my eyes at Jacob fuming in front of me.

"That was for sleeping with my wife." He seethed at me.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't help that as soon as I got out of the building I ran to Barnes and Noble across the street. Of course they would have some sort of book there to help me out.

As I walked through aisles and aisles of books I started to relax a tad bit. I looked at a few randomly but just couldn't understand what I had to do. I couldn't go back to Edward's place. That was the first place he would find me if he wanted to look for me. I needed my stuff though. I thought of the only person I could call.

Sigh. I brought my phone up to my ear as I called the number I had just recently programmed in.

"Rose? It's Bella. I need your help."

* * *

**Did anybody like my refrence to Breaking Dawn with that last line? So did I. Thank you everybody that even glanced at my story and thought "Hmm..sounds interesting." I try for you. **

**And thanks again for anybody that reviews it! I want to start asking weekly questions so here we go!**

**Have you ever cheated on someone and felt justified in doing so?**

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**Love,**

**Taryn**


	13. Chapter 13

**C.B.B.E.**

**C**lub **B**arbie **B**ella** E**dition

It's nice to have a moment to your self to think things through sometimes. Can a person really make a huge decision when they have someone breathing down their back? No, I don't think so. Plus, every girl needs a girl's night every once in a while.

* * *

"Now, what I can't wrap my head around is the fact that you're mad at Edward." Rosalie told me as she bit into her third piece of pizza, the bun on the top of her head bobbing.

When I called Rosalie to just make me forget about everything, I didn't count on actually telling her what was going on. But as soon as I arrived at her condo she made me put on this fluffy robe (that feels like a fucking cloud is wrapped around me) and made me spill the beans. She only interrupted me once, and that was to get the door for the pizza. And then to even mind blow me even further, she bribed the young pizza boy to get us a gallon of Mint Chocolate Chip ice-cream from the store. Who the fuck does that? Oh who am I kidding?

"What do you mean you can't wrap your head around it? He. Bought. Me. Who does that?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I mean he was trying to do you a favor," she said through a mouthful of pizza. "I don't think he planned on doing you on the boat. But you looked hot that night. I had to make sure Emmett was in my sight the whole night."

I gave her an incredulous look and snorted. "I think you are over estimating my power of seducing men."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked at her nails. "I'm not the one who got fucked on a boat."

I threw the pillow that was by me and laughed. "Shut up. I'm sure you and Emmett have gone somewhere and done the nasty somewhere you shouldn't have!"

Rose got this faraway look in her eye and giggled. "Oh yes. But we are not talking about me. I still don't get why you aren't more furious with Jacob."

I thought about what she said. I think the main reason I wasn't saying much about Jacob in this situation, was because, I am through with him. There's not much else he can do to lower my opinion of him anymore.

I told Rose this and she nodded. "Yeah, I get what you're saying, but you're totally misplacing your anger. Edward's the good guy in all of this."

I couldn't see him as the good guy. "How many guys do you know that buys a chick and expects them to love them?" I said exasperated.

She looked up as if the answer where on the ceiling. I saw her smile and she gave me a wicked look. "Richard Gere."

I rolled my eyes. "So you _are_ comparing me to a hooker."

She threw the pillow back at me. "She was a prostitute. Way different than a hooker."

I laughed at her and smiled. This was fun. I don't remember the last time I actually had a girl's night. Now that I think about it, my last girl's night was in high school. And that had ended disastrous. It had ended with me in Jacob's bed in the morning and Rachel freaking out. I wasn't allowed to come back, and Rachel and I were no longer friends.

Rosalie leaned back and sighed. "You know, this is pretty nice. It's nice not having Emmett around for one night."

I laughed at her. "I'm sure you'll be getting withdrawals soon." I clutched my robe tighter and put a worried expression on my face. "I am not taking his place!"

She smacked her lips at me. "You couldn't satisfy me even if you tried," she whipped her head at me with bright eyes. "Bella! Seriously! We could have a girl's night once a week! I can even call Alice and ask her to do it!"

I thought about it. It would be nice to have friends that aren't in any way connected to Jake. I nodded at her. "But when will we do have it?"

She looked down and thought about it. When she looked back at me she said, "Well, we could always do it on Friday nights. We could go out and drink and then come back here! My condo is in walking distance from all acceptable night clubs."

I cocked my head at her. "I've never been to a nightclub before."

She blinked at me and jumped up. She started dragging me to her bathroom when I yielded at her door. "Whoa, Rose! Calm down!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A NIGHTCLUB! WE ARE GOING RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASS IN MY BATHROOM SO I CAN MAKE YOU PRETTY!" She screamed in my face.

I made a pouty face, "I thought I was pretty already?"

She cocked her hip at me and took her bun down. She let her blonde waves cascade around her shoulders. 'Hun, when I'm through with you, you will have 50 proposals at the end of the night."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Just what I want."

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't believe I let Emmett drag me downtown to a nightclub. What was I thinking? I don't care if Rosalie is having a girl's night with one of her friends.

"Awe, come on man! Get that sulky fucking look off of your face and drink up!" Emmett whined at me.

"Emmett, I got punched in the eye by a worthless piece of shit. The sulky look is staying." I told him but ended up listening to him anyway. I drank down the rest of my whiskey as I thought of how I was going to endure a whole night of drunk- Emmett.

He slapped my back and grinned. "That'd a boy!" He flagged down the bartender and whistled. "Yo! I need another drink for my bro!"

I am a bro now?

2 HOURS LATER

"Emmett, we need someone who's gonna drive back." I said already slurring my words.

"Naw. We'll walk to the condo." He said, staring at a blonde chick dancing on the floor with her friend.

I arched my eyebrow. I thought Rosalie banded him from the condo? Girl's night.

Emmett shifted his eyes to me. "Watch and learn."

I watched with stunned eyes as he walked over to the blonde dancing. Was he really going to pick up some random stranger? I mean it's not unlike him to bang random girls, but not since he's been with Rose. That woman has him on a very short leash.

When the blonde turned around I was even more surprise to see Rosalie. I shifted my eyes to the brunette and gasped. That couldn't be my Bella.

I got up and walked over to her. The black strapless dress wasn't leaving much to my imagination. Her hair went down her back in beach like waves and her make-up just screamed 'Look at me.' I let my eyes travel down her curvy body and I stopped at her heels. Those were screaming "Fuck me now."

_God, Bella. You are worth a punch to the face._

Fuck. Did I say that out loud?

* * *

**BPOV**

"God, Bella. You are worth a punch to the face."

I turned around and was startled. What is Edward doing here? Realization dawned on me as I spun back to Rose. She was dancing with a guy that looked awfully like Emmett. That bitch. She knew exactly what she was doing.

I turned back to Edward and asked, "What do you mean I'm worth a -HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!"

His perfect face was marred by a huge black eye. And it made it look worse when he had blood shot eyes, brought on by his drunkenness.

"Oh, you know. Just getting punched in the face for youuuuuuuu. But it's all gooood." He slurred at me stumbling a little closer to me.

I put my arms up to stop him and was almost gagging on the stench of alcohol. Jeesh, how much has he drunk already?

As I take in his disheveled appearance I can't help but notice how he's still sexier than ever. His hair is in more disarray than normal and his clothes are rumpled and coming out of its normally tucked in nature.

As I steadied him I asked, "How did you get here?"

He reached for something in his pockets and he waved a set of keys in my face. I tried not to let the fancy Porsche emblem intimidate me as I swiped his keys.

I walked to the front of the club and try not to cringe at all of the sweat I'm gathering from passing through people. Why would people think this is fun? I can dance with a drink in my hand at my own house without having to dodge perverts every 10 seconds.

I push a guy that was zoning in on my breasts as I walk out the doors leading into the night air.

I start pressing the car lock button so I can hear where he parked it when the car in front of me starts beeping. I looked confused at Edward and he shrugged. "I don't like to walk."

I shook my head at him and walked to the driver's side. I could see Edward gulping as he took me in the driver's seat. He can get over it. He's too drunk to drive and I am not letting in be on my conscious if he gets into an accident.

I couldn't help but feel a little exhilarated when I felt the purr of the engine under my legs. I slowly pressed on the gas pedal and felt it lurch at a fast speed. Whoa. This thing is powerful.

I giggled as I took a corner sharp and heard the tires squeal. This is fun! I look over at Edward and notice he's holding on to the little handle on the ceiling by the window. I like to call the handle the "Oh shit!" handle. And his expression was defiantly saying exactly that.

"Bella, my car is very dear to me. Please don't break it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck off." I snarled at him. I'm having fun and he's not going to stop me. He probably won't even remember anything tomorrow anyway.

When we got to his apartment complex I sighed in disappointment. That was fun while it lasted. I got out of the car and tossed the keys to a confused Edward. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably just going to explore the city. Never really did at night."

He closed his eyes and nodded. I felt a pang when I saw the bruised eye.

"Edward?" I called to him.

"Yes?" he opened his eyes to look at me.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "How'd you get the shiner?"

He huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

I nodded in disappointment and was turning around when he called, "Would you like to come up and drink some coffee with me while I tell it to you?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes I would like that."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. I'm on my way to respond to them now;) **

**Your responses to last weeks question were all basically "Never cheated on someone before!" So I am grateful that my readers aren't hobags! LOL**

**So, without further ado, new question!**

**How was it when your brought your first serious boyfriend/girlfriend home? Awkward? Because mine was defiantly a little bit!**

**Thank you again!**

**Love,**

**Taryn**


End file.
